Los rubios también pueden ser valientes
by Sao801
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman están buscando a alguno de los tres rubios de la escuela para probar una bebida que los hará ricos. Lo que no saben, es que los tres están juntos, y como son tan patéticos, Butters se ofende por cómo los tratan y decide hacer algo. Fic para luis carlos por su aniversario.


A Butters Stocht se le conoce por ser un chico tierno e inocente, nadie lo pensaría con una novia ni nada por el estilo. No tenía los atractivos para conquistar a una chica, y eso es algo que nunca logró. Todos lo veían casi siempre solo. Las únicas veces que no lo estaba era cuando Stan, Kyle, Cartman o Kenny le pedían algo. Las otras ocasiones era cuando estaba con dos personas en específico: Phillip Pirrup y Tweek Tweak. A nadie se le hacía raro que fueran amigos, los marginados buscaban llenar ese vacío de soledad en el colegio. Bueno, Tweek no, Tweek tenía amigos, así que nadie sabe por qué estaba con ellos. Algunos dicen que Tweek trata de llenar el vacío de no poder estar con Craig debido a que era pareja de Thomas, pero nadie sabía realmente.

Los tres siempre iban de arriba a abajo juntos, ganándose las risas de muchos y el desprecio de otros.

Los que se burlaban, era porque les hacía mucha gracia que los tres estaban juntos. Todos pensaban que era tan patética su soledad que la llenaban con cualquier persona igual de desdichada que ellos.

Los que los despreciaban, lo hacían porque, ¿Quienes eran ellos para buscar amigos? Eran sólo basura. Un pequeño idiota, un inglés pendejo y un fenómeno de circo.

A veces, los tres desaparecían juntos. A nadie le importaba realmente, a veces ni los notaban, a excepción de un grupo de chicos en específico.

- ¡¿En dónde coño está Butters?! - Se quejaba Cartman. - Necesitamos que pruebe esta bebida rápido.

- Mmmpphh mpphh mph mmmmphhh. - Comentó el chico de la parca.

- Kenny tiene razón, a estado desapareciendo mucho últimamente. Sobretodo desde que empezó a pasar más tiempo con Tweek y Pip.

- ¡Ese pequeño cabrón! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarnos cuando lo necesitamos?! - Cartman estaba más que indignado ante la ausencia de su pequeño "esclavo".

- Oye, Butters también tiene una vida.

- ¿Hablas en serio, Hippie? - Cartman le lanzó una mirada extraña a Stan, el cual se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

- ... Tienes razón, vamos por ese pendejo.

El cuarteto se dirigió a la casa de Butters para hacerlo probar una nueva bebida que ellos mismos habían hecho. Kenny podrían probarla, pero no quería hacerlo, encabronando por completo al chico más pesado del grupo.  
Al llegar a la casa del rubio, Kyle tocó el timbre, siendo recibido por la señora Stocht.

- Oh, hola chicos. - Saludó Linda. - ¿Desean algo?

- ¿Está Butters? Queremos jugar con él.

- Lo siento, chicos. Pero salió a jugar a la casa de su amiguito, el rubio.

- ¿Cuál de los dos? - Mientras Kyle seguía preguntando, los demás se veían entre sí.

- Oh, no recuerdo. ¿Por qué no van a buscarlo?

Cuando la señora de la casa cerró la puerta, Cartman volvió a quejarse.

- ¡Pero que me cago en todo!

- ¿Por qué no hacemos que Tweek lo tome? Le decimos que es café y ya. - Sugirió el pelinegro.

- Oye, esa es una buena idea.

Los cuatro chicos volvieron a dirigirse a la casa de un rubio. Esta vez fue a la del cafeinómano, pero este no estaba.

- Lo siento, chicos. Salió a la casa de su amiguito, el inglés.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí de una forma muy aburrida.

- Malditos, siempre retrasándonos. - Se volvió a quejar Cartman.

Llegaron nuevamente a la casa de otro rubio, y tocaron la puerta sin ganas.

- ¡HEY, PIP! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! - Llamaba Kyle.

Mientras, en la habitación del británico, los tres rubios se reían entre sí mientras hablaban tranquilamente.

- Están muy deliciosos estos panecillos, Pip. - Comentaba Butters, mientras saboreaba los deliciosos panecillos del inglés.

- Gracias, Butters~ Me alegra que te gusten. - Sonrió el extranjero. - ¿Te gustan, Tweek?

- S-sí, ¡GAH! ¡Son muy buenos! - Contestó mientras temblaba y tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

- Bien, ahora voy a traerles un poco más de te, así qu- Pip no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que escuchó un llamado.

- ¡PIIIIIIIIIIIP! - Seguía llamando Kyle. - ¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS ALLÍ, FRANCHUTE!

- Oh, vaya. - Pip se asomó ligeramente por la ventana. - Parece que Stan, Cartman, Kenny y Kyle me buscan... ¡Que alegría, nunca me habían buscado antes!

- Espera, Pip... - Butters paró oreja por un momento.

- ¡HEY, ESTÚPIDA RANA!

Butters se ofendió más que Pip al escuchar el insulto. Él no fue el único en reaccionar, Tweek también se molestó un poco, pero su nerviosismo no lo hacía notar.

- Iré a hablar con ellos, no tienen por qué insultarte. - Butters se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a ir a la puerta.

- Oh, no. No te preocupes, Butters. Estoy bastante acostumbrado.

- ¡No! Ellos deben saber que no deben insultarte. - Stocht sólo bajó rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta. - ¡H-hey, ustedes!

- ¡Por fin! - Cartman se acercó con la bebida. - Butters, necesitamos que bebas esto. Es para volvernos ricos.

- ¡No! - Butters lo empujó. - ¡Dejen de insultar a Phillip!

- ¿Quién es Phillip? - Preguntó Stan.

- Mmmpphh. Mmmmppphhh mph mpphhh mphhhh.

- Ooooooooh...

- ¡U-ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a insultar a Phillip! - Seguía peleando Butters. - ¡Él es un buen chico!

- Eso no nos interesa, Butters. Mira, no nos importa si te la pasas con el franchute y el otro fenómeno, sólo bebe esto.

- ¡DEJEN DE INSULTARLOS! - Ahora, el chico los miró muy molesto. - ¡Ellos son un par de chicos muy lindos y amables! ¡Me tratan bien, no como ustedes, hipócritas! - Su dedo índice se dirigió a ellos. - ¡Son muy tiernos, lindos y no son malos! - Cartman se rió.

- Tremendo maricón estás hecho, Butters.

- ¡Cállate, Eric! - Butters se acercó y empezó a empujarlo. - ¡Tú eres uno que siempre nos insulta, nos dices maricones y débiles, pero tú eres más maricón y débil que nosotros! - Mientras iba insultando, empujaba más al chico gordo. - ¡Tú le tocaste el pene a tu primo, y te gustó! ¡Eres tú quien se viste de niña porque le gusta! ¡Y eres tú quien llora cada vez que Kyle te pega, que es como 500 kilos más ligero que tú! - Ese último comentario le sacó una carcajada a Kenny.

- Wow, calma Butters. - Dijo Stan.

- ¡Tú cállate, Stan! - Butters le dirigió su mirada y se acercó a él. - ¡Crees que puedes resolver todos los problemas, sólo para quedar bien frente a Kyle! ¡Ten las suficientes pelotas para terminar con la puta de Wendy y chupársela a Kyle como tanto has querido! ¡LA TIENES ADENTRO TAN SÓLO POR NO HACERLO!

Stan lo miró sorprendido mientras estaba en completo silencio. No sabía qué responder ante ese regaño. Bajó un poco la mirada, entre molesto y humillado. Todos los que pasaban por allí, veían en espectáculo, incluyendo a Tweek y a Pip que veían desde la ventana, totalmente asombrados.

- O-oye, Butters. - Kyle se encontraba algo ruborizado. - Tranquilo, la gente te está escuchando.

- ¡¿Y QUÉ IMPORTA?! - Ahora su mirada de furia iba dirigida al pelirrojo. - ¡NO ES NINGÚN SECRETO, KYLE! ¡TÚ ERES SÓLO OTRO HIPÓCRITA EN ESE ESTÚPIDO GRUPITO! ¡A que no tengas las suficientes pelotas para bajarle los pantalones a Stan no es nuestro problema!

Kenny sólo podía revolcarse en el suelo de la risa. No podía creer la situación tan cómica en la que se encontraban sus amigos, Butters les estaba humillando de una forma muy sutil. Cartman no quería aguantar más de los regaños del rubio, así que se dirigió hacia él lleno de ira por la espalda, aprovechando que este estaba insultando a Kyle. Pero justo antes de llegar a tocarlo, una taza de porcelana le cayó con fuerza a la cabeza.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! - Se quejó Cartman, sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y vio la ventana abierta, con un rubio tembloroso aparentemente enojado.

- ¡A-A-ALÉJATE DE BUTTERS, CULÓN! ¡GAH! - Gritó Tweek, sosteniendo otra taza. - ¡LARGO! ¡LÁRGUENSE TODOS USTEDES! - Volvió a lanzar otra taza a la cabeza del chico castaño y rompiéndole la cabeza.

Kyle, Stan y Cartman se fueron corriendo, mientras que Kenny sólo seguía en el suelo debido a tanta risa. Butters miró a la ventana y sonrió, mientras que Tweek le devolvía la sonrisa y Pip se preocupaba un poco por sus tazas. Al recuperar el aliento, Kenny se levantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Butters. El chico más pequeño lo miró, mientras Kenny se secaba las lágrimas.

- Mmmmpphhhh mphhh mmmmpppphh mmppphhh, Mpppphhh.

- Gracias, Kenny. - Butters le sonrió, ligeramente ruborizado mientras que el otro se iba. Se adentró a la casa y subió las escaleras nuevamente.

- ¿Estás bien, Butters? - Pip se acercó rápidamente.

- S-sí, lo estoy... Gracias.

- ¡Eso fue muy valiente! ¡GAH! - Lo felicitó el cafeinómano, mientras se jalaba la camisa.

- Oh, no fue nada, chicos... - Butters seguía sonriendo, bastante avergonzado de su acto anterior.

- Tweek tiene razón, ¡Eso fue muy valiente! - Pip sonreía a flor de piel mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo.

- Oh, vamos chicos... - Butters arrastró su pie, totalmente avergonzado por la atención que recibía de los otros dos. - Lo hice por ustedes dos. Y-ya saben... Defenderé a mis novios todas las veces que pueda.

- Eres tan lindo, Butters~ - Pip le seguía sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero Tweek también fue valiente. - Butters lo miró con una sonrisa. - Gracias por defenderme, Tweek~

- N-n-no fue nada... ¡Pero era demasiada presión!

- ¿Qué tal si lanzamos toda esa presión? - Pip se sentó en la cama mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y sus largas medias. - ¿Vienen? - Sonreía mientras le daba unas palmadas a la cama. Los otros dos rubios se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

* * *

**HAPPY ANIVERSARY, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETCH. -Lanza serpentinas y sopla una trompetita (?)- Espero que te guste esta cosa fea (?) También tenía era otra cosa en mente, pero... ¡NUNCA PUEDO ESCRIBIR LO QUE TENGO EN MENTE, COÑO! Pero eso es normal, tengo la mente hueca... -Por su cabeza pasa una tormenta de polvo- Meh, siempre me gustó el Bip owo y con Tweek... No pude negarme a hacer esta cosa xD Como sea, disfrútalo owo y que la pases bien~ o3o te tengo una sorpresa por allí guardada -w- ya después te la doy.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! :3**


End file.
